Miscellaneous Powers
Many mermaids gain superpowers along with their tails, once again frequently based on H2O: Just Add Water! They also tend to upgrade from one to another, mainly starting with an elemental power and moving to a more weather related one. This does not apply to temporary powers, but permanent ones that a character can use at any time. If a mermaid has to recite a spell, use a potion or otherwise relies on some object other than herself, it does not count. Powers used by non-mermaids don't belong on this list. Atmokinesis Main article: Atmokinesis The ability to control the weather, particularly storms. This power is typically a combination of several mermaid abilities, which are also powers in their own right; control of wind, rain, lightning and the like. * Kaya (Can You Keep A Secret? Official ; only lightning) * Gemz (Can You Keep A Secret? Official ; only rain) Body Manipulation The ability to control one's own body or someone else's. Known Users *Dasia (Pink Tail) *Ema (Our Mermaid Life, controlling others) Bubble Manipulation The ability to create and control bubbles. Known Users *Kristey (Mermaid Tails) *Cassie (Magic Tails) *Lyla Silvers (Mermaid Drops ) *Gemz (Can You Keep A Secret? Official ) Cloth Manipulation The ability to alter fabric or cloth, such as to instantly change one outfit into another. Known Users *Andy Carter (The Tale of a Tail Cryokinesis Main article: Cryokinesis Also known as Glaciokinesis, the ability to freeze objects and generate snow or many other substances. Specifically, freezing water is Hydro-Cryokinesis. Associated with the element of air. Dream Walking The ability to enter the dreams of others. Known Users *Mia (The Revealed) Elemental Manipulation The ability to control or even transform into the elements. This includes manipulation or creation of earth, fire, air and water. Known Users *Piper (The Fin Trials) Evaporation The ability to rapidly dissipate water, turning it into vapor without heat. Known Users *Cassie (Our Fantastic Life as Mermaids) *Kaya (Can You Keep A Secret? Official ) Force Fields The ability to create energy shields to trap or deflect attacks (or attackers). Known Users *Zuri Rico (Sea Girl) Gelidkinesis The ability to turn water into a gelatinous substance, or to generate slime/goop. Known Users *Alyssa (Get Off My Tail; lost in Season 1 finale) *Angela (Secret of the Scales) *April (Make Waves) *Blaire (Sea Sisters) *Brittney (Mermaids Forever) *Cassidy (Under Sea Secret) *Jackie (The Tail of 2 Mermaids) *Jessica Celeste (Tales of Tails) *Kenzie (Mermaid Magic) *Nathalia Ramos (Mermaid Secret) *Nicole (Magical Mermaids (magicalmermaids4life)) *Phoebe (Imperfect) *Phoebe (Scales) *Rikki (Magical Mermaids (magicalmermaids4life)) *Skyler (Our Mermaid Life) Healing The ability to heal the injuries of oneself or others. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Ruby Smith (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Maggie (Magic Tails) *Selena (The Necklace) Hydro-Chromokinesis The ability to manipulate the color of water. Known Users *Sophie Pope (The Scale Sisters) Hydrokinesis Main article: Hydrokinesis Also known as Aquakinesis, the ability to manipulate water. * Gemz (Can You Keep A Secret? Official ) Instant Knockout The ability to render someone else unconscious instantly without harming them. Known Users *Caroline (Mermaid Magic) Instant Learning The ability to absorb a new skill and excel at it rapidly, sometimes in seconds. Known Users *Alex Smith (Namaka) Intangibility The ability to make oneself no longer solid, and therefore pass through walls or have objects pass through the body without harm. Known Users *Zoie (The H2O Sisters) Invisibility The ability to make oneself unseen to others. Occasionally it can also extend to making other objects or people invisible. Known Users *Amber (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *April (Make Waves) * Cadence Jones (Switching Scales) *Claire (Too Many Secrets) *Kaity (Fish out of Water) *Kristie (Neptune's Mermaid) *Lilly (Mermaid Shells) *Marissa Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Riley (Our Crazy Mermaid Secret) *Roxy Williams (Under the Spell) *Toby-Jack Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Zac (Magic Tails) *Zoie (The H2O Sisters) *Zuri (Water Red Life Manipulation A general ability to create or stimulate life. Known Users *Amelia Coudroy (The Secret Scales) *Marlowe Kresh (One Different Secret) Light Manipulation The ability to control light. Known Users *Alice (The Fin Trials) *Alyssa (Get Off My Tail) *Brooke (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Nessa Greene (Switching Scales) *Piper (The Fin Trials) *Ruby (Creature of the Deep) Magical Voice The ability to use one's voice for magical purposes, whether in Siren Song or some other form of mind control, or just being able to cast spells through speech or singing. Known Users *Christina (Mermaiden Sisters) Siren Song The ability to hypnotize others with one's singing voice. Because of its control over others, this is more often a villainous power than a good one, but there have been exceptions. Known Users *Sidney (Mermaid Tail) * Morgan (Mermaid Magic) Sonic Scream The ability to emit a highly enhanced scream of high amplitude. Known Users According to Titania, all mers have latent sonic abilities that can be trained into sonic screams or sonic speed. *Aquarius (Mermaid Secrets of the Deep) *Radia (Mermaid Secrets of the Deep) *Titania (Mermaid Secrets of the Deep) Moon Shield The ability to block the light of the full moon, preventing it from having its usual intoxicating influence on a mermaid. Known Users *Bella (Get Off My Tail) Money Manipulation The ability to summon or create wealth. Known Users *Isabella (Mermaid Island) Nature Manipulation The ability to control and change elements of nature. This can mean just plants or extend to everything non-manmade, including rocks and earth. Known Users *Ally (Mermaid Island) *Stephanie (My Watery Secret) Plant Manipulation The ability to control plants. Known Users *Emma (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Kennedy (Into the Water--specifically growing water-dwelling plants) *Maya Carter (Mythical) Precognition The ability to see into the future. Known Users *Lucy (The Calling of the Ocean) *Nikki Mendez (Namaka; through dreams) *Persephone (Modern Mermaids) Restoration The ability to restore broken objects to their original form. It may be simply the reversal of shattering. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) Self-Replication The ability to create duplicates of oneself. Known Users *Kelly (Fish out of Water) Shapeshifting The ability to transform into someone or something else, whether human, animal or inanimate object. This is typically not classed as a mermaid power, but a separate species. Known Users *Blaire (The 2 Silver Tails) *Brooklyn (The 2 Silver Tails) *Cleo (Mermaid Secret) *Sapphire (One Minnesota Mermaid) *Sofia (The Magic Shell Mermaids) Shattering The ability to make objects spontaneously shatter. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Mia (The 3 Tails) *Sophie Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Toby-Jack Pope (The Scale Sisters) Siren Shield The ability to protect oneself from Sirens. Known Users *Taylor (Three Sea Tails) Siren Tracking The ability to see where a Siren has been and pursue it. Known Users *Kristie (Neptune's Mermaid) Solar Manipulation The ability to control and manipulate the sun and sunshine, associated with the element of fire. Known Users *Aly Fisher (One Different Secret) *Isabella (Mermaid Island) Stellar Manipulation The ability to control one or more stars. Known Users *Pandora (The Mermaid Portal) Superspeed The ability to travel at high speeds without harm or significant energy loss. Known Users *Alyssa (Get Off My Tail) *Bree (4 Tails) Superswim A water-only variant of superspeed: the mermaid can swim at incredibly high speeds without tiring. Also known as sonic speed. Known Users *Erika (Sunset Mermaids) *Nikki (Sunset Mermaids) *Radia (Mermaid Secrets of the Deep) *All mermaids from "Mermaid Drops" Superstrength Enhanced strength. Known Users *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) Telekinesis The ability to move objects with one's mind. Levitation Another name for telekinesis; specifically the ability to make objects float in the air. Known Users *Amber (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Cora (Making a Splash) *Cleo (Mermaid Secret; lost in Season 1 finale) *Dasia (Pink Tail) *Diamond (Mermaid Tails) *Julia (Secret Life of Two Mermaids) *Lelia Crystal (Magic Tails) *Lexi (The Magic Shell Mermaids) *Madie (Under the Sea) *May Canter (Magic Tails) *Nikki (The 3 Water Girls) *Reeva (BFF Mermaids) *Roxy Williams (Under the Spell) *Ruby (Creature of the Deep) *Selena (The 3 Water Girls) * Sereia (Mermaid Magic) *Sophie (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Taylor Waters (Magic Tails) *Trish (Scales and Shells) Aqua-Telekinesis The ability to move objects that are touching water. Known Users *Alex (Unnaturally Fishy) *Maggie (Mermaid Tail) Telepathy The ability to read minds. It can also be used to manipulate memories, swap bodies, or create headaches. Known Users *Alice (The Fin Trials) *Blaze Hildon (Namaka) *Christy (Fish out of Water) *Claire Brooks and Holly (combined; Under the Spell) *Ema (Our Mermaid Life) *Emma (The Two Tails) *Lexi (The Magic Shell Mermaids) *Lucy (The Calling of the Ocean) *Marissa Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Phoebe (Scales) *Sophie (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Piper (My Splash Side) Insanity The ability to make someone else lose their mind. Known Users *Katherine (The Siren's Tale) Teleportation Main Article: Teleportation The ability to instantly transport from one place to another. Temporal Manipulation The ability to control time. Time Travel The ability to move backwards or forwards through time. Known Users *Ally and Isabella (Mermaid Island) Time Stopping A subset of temporal manipulation, the ability to stop time. Can be linked to ice in that it "freezes" time. Known Users *Alicia (Want to Know My Secret?) *Emma (The Two Tails) * Jessica (My Magical Secret) * Jordan (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Mekenna Seastar (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Taylor (Magic Tails) Thermokinesis Main article: Thermokinesis The ability to heat water, boiling or even evaporating it. Associated with the element of fire. * Kaya (Can You Keep A Secret? Official ; includes manipulating fire itself) Zoolingualism The ability to communicate with, or understand the reactions of, animals. Known Users *Ally (Our Crazy Mermaid Life; only fish) *Amber (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Anna (Mermaids at Midnight) *Becca (My Watery Secret) *Elizabeth (Fishy Secrets) *Lexi (The Magic Shell Mermaids) *Reeva (Ocean Mermaid) * Riley (Switching Scales) *Stephanie (My Watery Secret; only fish) Category:Special Effects Category:Power Overdose Category:Powers